1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertisement distributing system and advertisement distributing method.
2. Related Background
Telecommunications carriers provide various communication services including community services, in addition to general communication services such as mail and circuit switching, in order to enhance added values to the communication services. As providing the various communication services, the telecommunications carriers distribute a variety of advertisements to users in order to promote subscription with each communication service, use of each communication service, and so on (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-284555).